Nuestro mundo cap2
by Miki giu
Summary: En este capitulo 2 lucía descubre que hay otra categoría en su mundo "los hijos del diablo." Y entenderemos un poco más de su mundo.


Dones extraños. 2

Les dije a mis padres q quería ir a el internado y me apoyaron.  
"es lo mejor q puedes hacer." Dijo mi padre al oír lo q decidí.  
Mi madre solo me miro con sus ojos maternos con un color de esperanza.

Y comencé a hacer las maletas.  
Mi prima jhossana. Q en este mismo año cumplió la misma edad q yo iba conmigo a el internado.  
Y vino a mi casa a ayudar me con las maletas.

"cuanto me alegro q podamos ir a la misma escuela!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.-Aún q seamos de cursos diferentes... " esa sonrisa se desapareció.  
A mi también me apenaba no estudiar los mismos cursos q ella.  
"Si, es una verdadera pena. Pero quizá compartamos el cuarto." La anime.  
Ella me sonrió y me contó lo poco q le avían contado sobre la escuela.  
Q avía un gran jardín, y q el uniforme era de color azul oscuro.  
Ella estaba muy emocionada x las clases q no veía la hora de ir a la escuela.

Por lo tanto yo. Estaba muy preocupada x si podría seguir los cursos.  
Al no saber mi don me ase más complicado poder aprender como controlar lo.

En marzo, comenzaban las clases.  
Faltaba una semana y 2 días.  
Fui a la biblioteca de la casa y busque todos los libros de el don del agua posibles de encontrar.  
Y encontré uno muy interesante.  
Q se llamaba los hijos del cielo y los hijos del infierno.  
Me llamo mucho la atención xq nunca en mi vida avía oído sobre q avían hijos del infierno. Y ni siquiera sabían q tipo de especie eran.  
Lleve todos los 5 libros q pude encontrar sobre el mundo extraño q me esperaba con cuidado asta mi recámara.  
Me senté apresuradamente a mi escritorio.

Dos libros fueron de formas de atacar con el agua.  
Y los otros dos fueron de pociones q podíamos hacer. Eso sonó como bruja asiq lo deje a un lado y fui al q más me importo.

Q eran los hijos del infierno.

Era un libro pequeño casi igual q el tamaño de un diario.  
Y las primeras páginas explicaban q éramos.  
Q clase de tipos de hijos existía en esta tierra y me pregunte si este libro fue escrito para los humanos.

Pero en el libro estaba separado en 6 especies y los extraños q no entran en ninguna categoría en especial.

Los humanos.  
Los hijos de la tierra  
Los hijos de el sol  
Los hijos de la luna  
Los hijos del mar  
Y los hijos del diablo

En el libro daba a comprender q éramos tres tipos de especie en el mundo.

Los humanos.  
Los hijos del cielo.  
Q viene ser tierra,sol,luna,y mar.  
Y los hijos del infierno.  
q vienen ser los hijos del demonio y los extraños.

Pase las páginas de explicaciones de los tierra,sol,luna, y mar.  
Y leí rápida mente sobre los hijos del infierno.  
En la explicación decía q no eran muy diferente a los de los hijos de el cielo. Tenían los mismos dones, las mismas forma de vida, e incluso podían nacer como los hijos del cielo pero cambiar a hijos del infierno  
Como también lo contrario.  
Según el libro era parte de la naturaleza.  
Desde q naciste esta destinado A ser uno de los dos.  
Y los extraños son mas confusos.

Hay personas q son lectores de mente,vidente,brujas q se les llama: hijos de el don. El motivo Según el libro es x q su don va más allá de lo q tenemos nosotros, x eso ellos vienen de los dones mismos.  
Y a los q no tienen ese tipo de dones se les llama hijos de la naturaleza.

Y también siglos atrás existían animales q tenían dones como el de nosotros q controlaban el agua,la tierra,el fuego,y el aire.  
Pero se extinguieron x razón desconocida.

La mayoría de las personas llamadas extrañas no llevan a encontrar su don aunq cumplan los 16.  
Y a estos se les llama semi-humanos.

Deje de leer x a ver acertado mi situación de este momento.

Acaso yo era una hija del infierno?  
Tenía q seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.  
Asiq continúe pero está vez deje el escritorio y fui con el libro al sofá.  
Me senté tranquila respirando delicada mente para continuar leyendo.

En el libro no decía más sobre los semi-humanos solo que no encontraban su don nunca. Sólo no llegaban a ser humanos xq eran hijos de gente inhumana.

Otro era q siendo hijos de la naturaleza, su don no son iguales a los de sus familiares.  
Por ejemplo,si alguien nace siendo hijo de la tierra debe de controlar la tierra. Pero ellos tenían otro don. Como los del sol,luna o el mar. Excepto la tierra. A este tipo se les llama:sangre sucia.

Deje de leer x las cantidades de extraños q me faltaba x leer.  
Decidí dejar el libro a un lado y continuar otro día para no llenar a mi cabeza de angustia q sea una de ellos.

La señora esperanza ya me avía explicado q mi don estaba conmigo si no q aún no era el momento.  
Asiq no me queda otra q confiar en ella.

Para no caer en la tentación de seguir leyendo metí el libro dentro de mi maleta de viaje para el internado.

Y volví a mi escritorio para leer uno de los libros sobre pociones.

Pase todo el día leyendo en el sofá q antes q mi nana, vino mi mama a ver como estaba.

"Estoy bien,mama. Sólo estuve muy distraída leyendo un par de libros." trate de tranquilizarla todo lo q pude.

"De acuerdo pero no quieres q le dig te prepare algo?"pregunto algo angustiada.

"Estoy bien,mama. Sólo dile q me avise cuando la Sena este servida."

"Esta bien."  
Nuestra conversación fue muy corta pero la suficiente para un día.  
Nosotros los hijos de la naturaleza siempre estamos ocupados.  
Y peor aún si mi padre es jefe de mar del sur tenía mucha responsabilidad y mi mama era su mano derecha.

Seguí leyendo asta q R toco mi puerta.

"Adelante." Dije automáticamente.

"Señorita,lucía. La Sena esta servido." Hice una mueca de disgusto.

"Muchas gracias. Pero ya sabes q no me gusta lucía. Llámame de luz."

"Lo lamento mucho. Tratare de llamar la como me lo ordeno."

"Gracias." Dije y salí de mi cuarto antes de q lo hiciera el. Y fui Asia el comedor.

R era un sirviente humano q esta ase muchos años aquí.  
Según el es americano pero domina muy bien el español.  
Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. Muy oscuros.  
Lleva puesto el uniforme de los sirvientes.  
Y el motivo de su nombre es porque no podemos tener contacto con humanos.  
Y ellos hacen un pacto al querer acercarse a nosotros, algunos x poder, otros x solo admiración, otros solo porq piensan q somos dioses.  
En ese pacto q realizan le dan un poder de poder mover las cosas sin tocar las. Como las brujas.  
Y eso les ayuda a atendernos.  
Pero si lo usan de otra manera. Será hechizado y nadie a vivido para contar q pasa luego.

Mi prima jhossana vino a cenar conmigo y disfrutamos de las estrellas q nos mostraron esa noche en el cielo.


End file.
